Generally, in a multiple server environment, when a transaction message is received at a common message queue, each server in the multiple server environment is notified that the transaction message has arrived. Each server may then determine if it has the resources to process the transaction message and, when the server has sufficient resources to process the transaction message, the server may send a bid to process the transaction message. Upon receipt of multiple bids, the transaction message may be routed to a server that is selected at random in order to distribute transaction message processing equally among the multiple servers of the multiple server environment.